Always There
by Yami Otaku
Summary: A little fic using an idea in Ichimaru Gin's Diary by G Ai Inoue with her permission. Kenichi reminisces on his past as Aizen is in an Alcohol-induced coma. Very mild yaoi, just an almost-kiss. No like, no read!


**The inspiration for this story came from G. Ai Inoue, when she wrote about Kenichi Akame being handcuffed to Aizen's bed. With her permission, I decided to write a fanfic about that event. Now, I should explain that Ken-kun (yes, I gave him a nickname) is my OC that G. Ai has borrowed with my permission to use in Ichimaru Gin's Diary (also known as IGD or Diary-kun). I also took a little bit of a creative liberty here and made it so that Aizen and Kenichi have minor crushes on each other (yes, I am a Yaoi fan). There is no real Yaoi action here, just an almost-kiss. No like, no read!

* * *

**

Alright, so my buddy Sosuke and I have been through a lot. From the time I got REALLY hammered and ended up headfirst in the Kuchiki koi pond (don't ask), to the time Sosuke developed a crush on a girl who had just transferred to our division and wanted dating advice (unfortunately, he chose to ask Shunsui Kyoraku), to the time we snuck off to a hot spring during a work day and accidentally knocked down the wall between the men and women's bath (needless to say, it was embarrassing. But worth it to see young, innocent Sosuke blush redder than Akane-Kaze). However, NOTHING tops this situation right now.

WE ARE TRAPPED IN A HUMONGOUS AND INDESTRUCTIBLE BAG AND SOSUKE HAS HANDCUFFED ME TO HIS BED.

Let me back up to the beginning, and I'll explain.

So, I was hanging out in the living world when I felt the urge to go visit Sosuke. Now, I only get this urge when he's in trouble or almost in trouble, so I decided to go visit him. After all, Sosuke in trouble is not something that should be allowed to happen often. With a sigh, I opened up a Garganta (Sosuke taught me how) and used it to go to Los Noches.

Unfortunately…it seems that one of Sosuke's associates *cough**ICHIMARU**cough* broke all the Gargantas. Mine worked fairly well, except for the fact that it veered just a little off course and ended up EXACTLY where Sosuke was…trapped in a humongous and indestructible bag. Stupid Ichimaru…

Sosuke was extremely happy to see me. So much, in fact, that he tackle-hugged me in front of everyone else present in the bag and they began to question whether or not Sosuke was as straight as he claimed to be. I just laughed and ruffled his hair.

Afterwards, he mixed sake with American beer and ended up extremely drunk. He's conked out in a tent, so I'm staying by his side and remembering what made me decide to be a Shinigami.

Years ago, I was a child living in the first district of Rukongai with my sister, Raimei. Raimei wasn't really my sister; she just took me in off the street and gave me a home. But even though we weren't related, I admired her. She was always smiling and happy.

However, one day my world was torn apart when a hollow went on rampage in our district and attacked Raimei. And…she was killed instantly. I remember kneeling beside her limp and lifeless form, tears in my eyes. Then an indescribable rage bubbled up inside of me and I turned to the hollow with a mighty battle cry.

It batted me aside easily, and I cursed my own weakness. That was when Akane-kaze first spoke to me.

_Do you desire power?_

I found myself on a rocky plain where the wind howled and the sand and rocks were a deep red, as if stained by blood. The speaker was a woman in a ragged red kimono with a midnight-black sash around her waist. Her hair was waist-length and red streaked with black, and her eyes burned with a sort of ethereal light that made them seem to change colors.

_I will ask again. Do you desire power?_

I nodded, and then finding some courage, nodded again more fiercely. "Yes." I responded evenly.

_For what?_

That answer was easy. "To protect." I told her. "I don't want to lose anyone again if I can help it."

A smile lifted the corners of her mouth. _Then I will tell you my name, and knowing it will give you power._

I nodded. "I am ready." I replied.

_Remember it well, for I am your power. I am the blood-red wind…Akane-kaze._

Then, I was back in Rukongai, facing off against a battle-crazed hollow hungry for souls. But this time, I was not afraid. "Ravage…" I began. "…Akane-kaze!"

Power gathered around me, taking the form of a sword with a black hilt and guard and a blood-red blade. I lunged for the hollow, and my sword cut deep into its arm, making it roar in pain. I twisted and slashed again, and this time I broke its mask and it vanished.

It turns out that some Shinigami had arrived on the scene just as I defeated the hollow. I was immediately bombarded with questions, and then they asked if I wanted to go to the Spirit Academy and become a Shinigami. I said yes. If it meant becoming stronger so I could protect, I would take it.

I graduated the Academy in three years, instead of six as it usually took. Shortly afterward I was named the Captain of Division 11 and worked as hard as I could to become as strong as I was capable of becoming. Then, Masanari Yamamoto (1), the Captain Commander at the time, fell ill and died. All the Captains fought over his position.

There was so much debate over who should replace Masanari that the final decision fell to Central 46. To my shock, I was chosen. The reasons were that I "was the most suitable for guiding Soul Society down the right path and by far the one with the most potential."

I did my best to meet their expectations. And it was five years later that I met Sosuke. The rest, as they say, is history.

Oh, Sosuke's waking up.

"Gah, I have a killer hangover…"

"I warned you."

"Kenichi?"

"Who else would stay by your side when you were in an alcohol-induced coma?"

He looked at me and smiled. "You never change." He said.

I grinned. "That's what they tell me." I replied.

He got up slowly, wincing a little. "This tent is uncomfortable, I'm going to find a proper bed and sleep some more."

"I'll come with you and make sure you don't pass out on the way there." I offered.

He snorted. "I'm not that weak."

I snickered. "True, but you haven't had any alcohol in a while, so your immunity to it is down."

Sosuke ignored that and staggered towards the door, me following closely behind. He managed to find a bed without too much trouble, and as he collapsed into it, I heard a click and felt something snap around my left wrist. I looked down and saw that Sosuke had handcuffed me to his bed.

"Sosuke." I said slowly. "WHY did you just handcuff me to your bed?"

He rolled over to face me, eyes wide and sincere. "I don't want you to leave me again." He said simply.

I felt an uncomfortable tightening in my chest. "Sosuke…" I murmured, reaching out with my free hand to cup his cheek. "I promise I won't leave you."

He blushed at the touch and scooted closer to me. "I just want to be sure…" He breathed, his breath ghosting over my lips and made me burn inside.

Okay, a little mini-confession. I'm a little bit more attracted to Sosuke than is healthy. Meaning I have a crush on him. Granted, it's minor, but I still like him. I leaned closer, our lips inches apart. "Sosuke…" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He was blushing madly now.

I blushed as well. I couldn't do this! I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his, our noses touching. "Let's just stay like this for a while." I murmured. "I'm rather tired."

He nodded, and soon I heard deep breathing that meant he was asleep. I sighed and pulled away. Perhaps one day I would be able to be more open with Sosuke…but for now, I was willing to just be there for him.

* * *

**(1) Masanari Yamamoto is the name of an actual student I met attending an American college and I thought I'd use it.**


End file.
